Hope
Hope Prologue The blood stained grass was covered in claw marks. The ground was torn up into jagged hills. Cats were lying on their sides, moaning as blood pooled out of them. A dark brown tabby tom stepped up from the crowd, his eyes clouded with grief. The other cats stepped away to let the tom mourn for his clanmate. The other cats retreated to other dead bodies, scattered across the clearing. The tabby tom let out a loud moan as he pressed his muzzle to a flame pelted tom's pelt. It was wet and drenched with blood. Many other cats gathered around him as they grieved together for their former leader. They were all bloody and tired, their eyes dull and clouded. Claw marks covered their pelt and the cats looked exhausted. Warriors were slumped on their sides, moaning loudly in pain. Several cats were rushing around from one cat to another, trying to heal the cats that were lying almost motionless on the ground. "I can't believe it. Even with the three, we lost the battle." the dark brown tabby tom choked as if the words were stuck in his throat. A pale ginger she-cat stalked up to the tom. She curled her lip in a snarl. "Are you blaming ''the three? They worked hard to make the prophecy come true you ungrateful fur-ball!" she hissed. A pale gray she-cat was lying on her side, looking at the conversation from a distance. She was covered in wounds and she could barely twitch her tail. ''No! We failed the clans! The battle is lost! Chapter 1: Scars and Death "Go get some cobwebs! Now!" a tom with blind blue eyes snarled at a light brown tabby she-cat. "Jayfeather, she's dead." the tabby replied sadly. "No! She can't be! I won't lose another warrior!" the tom insisted. He frantically kept piling cobwebs onto the wounds of the body displayed in front of him. "Stop it Jayfeather, don't waste your herbs on me. I'm on my way to join StarClan, I can already see them waiting for me." the cat rasped weakly. "No! I won't let you die Cloudtail!" Jayfeather screeched. Cloudtail gave Jayfeather a sad look as his eyes clouded and his head flopped on it's side. Jayfeather looked up from Cloudtail's body. He sighed, his eyes clouded with grief. "All the injured cats, come over here. Whoever has serious wounds can come to me. If you have slight wounds, wait for Leafpool to come back." he called as he gently put Cloudtail's body to the side. "Come on Dovewing, over here." a very pale gray tom with black stripes called to a pale gray she-cat. The she-cat was scrunched in a ball and she looked horrified as her clanmates padded over to Jayfeather, barely able to stay on their paws. Dovewing shook her head. "Treat the others first." she insisted. Then, a dark brown she-cat limped over to Dovewing, unable to use her hind legs. "Dovewing, be reasonable. The sooner Jayfeather can check your wounds, the less cats he has to treat. Come on, I'll help you over." the brown she-cat meowed gently. Dovewing slowly nodded her head. "Thanks Briarlight." she murmured as she slowly got to her paws. She unsheathed her claws and steadied herself. It seemed like the gentle breeze was going to blow her off her paws. More coming soon... Blueleaf245... Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff